Hugo
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Regan tried so hard to understand him.


**Hugo**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**Mandatory Prompt:** Write a story where someone is caring for a ill person. You can take this in any way possible.

**Optional prompts: **Words: Broken, Action: Someone must kiss someone, Era: Next-Gen, Major Character: OFC, Sentence: I just feel awful

* * *

Nobody understood why Regan Salvester took a deep interest in Gryffindor's Hugo Weasley. Maybe, maybe, they could have understood before Hugo became someone else. It was common knowledge that something had happened in fourth year, something that had left him broken, but no one knew exactly what happened. Regan had heard Lily Potter saying that his parents didn't him returning to Hogwarts, but Hugo had demanded he could return. She couldn't imagine him demanding anything, not from anyone, not considering at Hogwarts he was, by choice, mute.

"Regan," Lily Potter snapped her fingers in front of Regan's face, "Come back down to planet Earth."

Regan blinked, quickly diverting her gaze from the aforementioned red head to Lily, who had raised one suggestive eyebrow.

"What?" She answered, "I wasn't doing anything."

"No, but you were staring at Lily's cousin again," Ali Oswald piped up from across the Slytherin table. Regan glared at her, but continue to pick at her dinner with a frown. The girls returned to their conversation and Regan stayed quiet, her thoughts only on Hugo. She didn't even think she knew why he sparked her curiosity. Maybe that was just it, maybe she was just curious. The only problem was that everyone was curious, but everyone else didn't talk to him like he was normal. Regan did.

When dinner came to an end, Lily pulled her to the side and Regan scowled, "What's wrong Lily?"

"Look, Hugo's sick," Lily said, "We don't know what's wrong with him, his parents don't even know what's wrong. So I'd appreciate it if you, you know, backed off."

"You really think I'm trying to come on to your cousin, Lily?" Regan asked seriously.

"I know you've got some weird obsession with him," she said, "You're my friend Regan, but like I said Hugo's my cousin and he's sick so I'm only going to ask you once."

Regan rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go finish my Arithmancy work."

Without another word, she turned around and headed up the main staircase towards the library. She could feel Lily's eyes on her until the moment she knew she was out of sight. On her way to the library she bumped into several of her year mates including Selene Evans and Bunny Marshall heading but to Ancient Studies on the fourth floor corridor. She also spotted Hufflepuff, Milly Vargas and Gryffindor, Emily Hallahan, chatting away as they headed in the direction of what Regan assumed was Frog Choir.

Outside the library there was a group of fourth year Ravenclaw's: Alicia Mirza, Empress Hayden and Nami Prince. They were having an in depth discussion with Professor Lana and Headmistress Uni, who appeared to have taken eccentric to a new level, wearing robes that mirrored the rainbow. She gave Regan a wide smile before she continued her conversation allowing Regan to enter the library unnoticed.

The library was full to the brim with students trying to finish their work before the Christmas Holidays. In the corner was a group of Hufflepuff students, one of them, Claire Bones, was in sixth year like Regan, and she was guiding a younger group of her house through their Transfiguration work. Regan only recognised Erin Sliver and Carlee Jacobs from the group, but Claire spotted her and offered a wave. Regan smiled in return and pressed on through the library.

As she made her way past the restricted section she couldn't help but notice Gryffindor seventh year pranksters Chris Brown and Anna Murata hidden behind the first shelf.

"This better work this time Chris," Regan heard Anna mutter, "I don't want to end up back in the hospital wing with Madam Emma questioning us under threat of skelegrow again."

"Don't be stupid, this is fullproof."

Regan pressed on, she didn't particularly want to know what the two biggest pranksters since James Potter and Dominique Weasley were planning. She passed a couple grinding against each other and kissing passionately in an abandoned section of the library before she saw the one girl she'd been hoping to see before she found her table.

Ami Hart, a Ravenclaw sixth year, was sat with Harmony Rayne, a Gryffindor who looked around third year age. They were going over something Divination Related, Xylomancy or something like that. There was another third year sat opposite them doing some charms work, a Hufflepuff. Regan didn't know her name, but she guessed that she was probably one smart cookie considering the girl was reading a book that was found in the seventh year section and it had a category eight sticker on it.

Category eight was only a sticker beneath the restricted section.

Before Regan could call out Ami's name, the Ravenclaw looked up, "Give us a second Harmony?"

Ami got up, leaving Harmony to read from the book.

"Is he there?" Regan asked, nervously glancing over her shoulder.

"Yeah he is," Ami replied, "He's had a bad day, so be careful."

"Sometimes I wonder how you know these things," Regan said with a knowing smile. There was a reason Ami was the only person taking NEWT Divination. She smiled and Regan was glad that she could have to heads up from Ami about Hugo's day because she was still learning to watch the signals he gave her. She passed the last few remaining aisles before she reached Hugo's table.

"Hey Hugo," Regan said. Hugo lifted his gaze from his Arithmancy book, his deep brown eyes staring into hers for a moment before his head returned back to his book. Regan let the breath she was holding out because he had acknowledged her as he had every day they studied here on the back table.

"I've brought Arithmancy too," Regan smiled, "Professor Vector had heaped loads of work on us recently. Right before Christmas as well; it sucks."

Hugo nodded as Regan dug out her book and began her Arithmancy questions for the day after tomorrow. They worked in silence, the quiet voices of others around the library barely interrupted them. This is how they worked until Regan had finished her work. She found it calming to work alongside Hugo, although at first they'd both been unnerved. In fact Hugo's hands used to shake, but over time Regan had gained his trust and he simply worked or read as she worked as if she weren't even there.

Today was different, when Regan finally came to the end of her work she looked up to see Hugo's eyes fixated to her and she couldn't tell quite what was behind it. He almost looked scared, but then part of her felt like he was angry like he wanted her to leave.

"Hugo, are you okay?" She asked, although she didn't expect an answer. It simply felt real to hear her own voice because she'd never experienced a reaction from him like this.

"Look, if you've had a rubbish day, it's okay. We all have horrible days," Regan said quickly, "Do you want me to leave? I can let you have some space if you'd like."

Hugo closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling like he'd been running for ages. He hadn't given her any reason to leave yet so she remained still and waited for something to happen. Suddenly he moved so quickly that Regan almost jumped in shock. Hugo's hand shot out, grabbing her shirt and pulling her towards him. She squeaked, but remained as calm as she could.

"Why?"

Regan's eyes widened. He'd never spoken to her before, but he also hadn't let go of her shirt yet. It took her a few moments to collect herself and figure out what he was asking.

"Because you're still Hugo Weasley and I just feel awful because I don't think anyone else realises that," she said. They remained in silence. Hugo glared into her grey-green eyes and for a moment she registered a flicker of emotion behind his hardened glare. Eventually he pushed Regan away and scooped up all his stuff, turning his back on her.

"I'm not Hugo any longer."


End file.
